True Love
by shadow girl2
Summary: How will Miranda react when Lizzie and Gordo start going out.
1. Will you?

Disclaimer: hey peeps I don't own this sorry I wish I did.  
  
Spoiler: Lizzie and Gordo are finally going out and guess who feels left out.  
  
I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE WRITE THEM!!!!  
  
(Lizzie On the phone with Gordo)  
  
Lizzie: So what's up?  
  
Gordo: Not much.  
  
Lizzie: Is there a main reason why you called?  
  
Gordo: Well there was something that I wanted to ask you.  
  
Lizzie: Really what's that?  
  
Gordo: Well after Miranda sort of spilt it out that you liked me in 4th grade I was sort of thinking if you know.  
  
(Lizzie knew what he was talking about)  
  
Lizzie: No what are you saying?  
  
Gordo: Well will you go out with me?  
  
Lizzie: I would love to. 


	2. Your what?

I need reviews  
  
  
  
Last time on Lizzie.  
  
  
  
Gordo: Well, will you go out with me?  
  
Lizzie: I would love to.  
  
Gordo: really?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. Well, I got to go but I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
  
Gordo: Okay see you tomorrow.  
  
The next day Miranda runs to Lizzie's locker  
  
Miranda: You know what I just heard from Kate?  
  
Lizzie: What?  
  
Miranda: That you and Gordo were going out. Of course I told her that it wasn't true.  
  
Lizzie: Why?  
  
Miranda: Because it's not.  
  
Lizzie: Oh I am sorry in all of the commotion I forgot to tell you.  
  
Miranda: Tell me what?  
  
Lizzie: Gordo called me last night and asked me out.  
  
Miranda: He did what? And you didn't call me. How could you do that?  
  
Lizzie: I didn't think that it was such a big deal.  
  
Miranda: Well, it is especially when the whole school knows before me, your best friend.  
  
Lizzie: I'm sorry. I really am.  
  
Miranda: Well, don't you think that things between us are going to change.  
  
Lizzie: No why would they?  
  
Miranda: What about when you guys are in a fight and I am in the middle or when you guys break up? You could both hate each other and we wouldn't be able to hang out after school and stuff.  
  
The bell rings for the first class  
  
Lizzie: We better get going.  
  
Miranda: Yeah whatever. I'll be there in a minute.  
  
Lizzie: Okay. You sure you're okay?  
  
Miranda: Yeah fine.  
  
Miranda turns the corner  
  
Miranda: Why wouldn't I be okay your only going to ruin our friendship and by going out with my crush.  
  
That's it everyone now review. 


	3. I like you

Last time on Lizzie.  
  
Miranda: Why wouldn't I be fine? Your are about to ruin our friendship and with my crush.  
  
After school at Lizzie's house  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Lizzie: Hello?  
  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Oh hey.  
  
Gordo: Wow you sound thrilled.  
  
Lizzie: Sorry. It's just I talk to Miranda this morning and she was mad at me because I didn't tell her about us. She never went to any of her class today. I think she skipped and I am waiting for her call.  
  
Gordo: Oh. Why do you think she is acting this way?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know. It could be a lot of things. She did say that she thought that this would ruin our friendship. She also said that she didn't want to be in the middle of our fights.  
  
Gordo: Who says that we're going to fight?  
  
Lizzie: Gordo everyone fights.  
  
Gordo: So you know that it has something to do with us going out but you don't know what exactly?  
  
Lizzie: Exactly.  
  
Gordo: You want me to call her and see what's up?  
  
  
  
Lizzie: That would be great  
  
Gordo: Bye  
  
Lizzie: Bye.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Miranda: Hello?  
  
Gordo: Hey what's up?  
  
Miranda: Nothing why?  
  
Gordo: because I just got off the phone with Lizzie and she said that you cut your classes today.  
  
Miranda: Yeah so what if I did.  
  
Gordo: What is wring with you lately?  
  
Miranda: I'm not the one that's changing. You two are the ones that are all acting like a couple now.  
  
Gordo: Because we are a couple.  
  
Miranda: Whatever. I have to go.  
  
Gordo: Wait first tell me what is bugging you.  
  
Miranda: Fine you want to know? I like you.  
  
Click and the line was dead and Gordo was stunned on the other side. 


	4. you guys

Last time on Lizzie  
  
  
  
Gordo: I am not hanging up this phone until you tell me why you skipped your classes.  
  
Miranda: Fine you want to know I'll tell you. I like you.  
  
Before Gordo could say anything Miranda had hung up the phone.  
  
Gordo: What? Miranda are you there?  
  
Gordo's thoughts: What am I going to do? What am I going to tell Lizzie? How am I going to face Miranda?  
  
The next day on the bus  
  
Lizzie: Gordo sit with me.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie you don't have to say that I was going to sit with you any ways to tell you what happened with Miranda last night.  
  
Lizzie: Oh. So why didn't you call me back last night? I was freaking out all night.  
  
Gordo: Sorry I was a little bit in shock after what she told me.  
  
Lizzie: So what did she tell you?  
  
Gordo's thoughts: Should I tell her the truth. Of course I should she will under stand plus she is my friend no girlfriend.  
  
Gordo: She told me that she likes me.  
  
Lizzie: She did what?  
  
Gordo: Told me that she likes me. Lizzie are you okay?  
  
Lizzie: Of course why wouldn't I be.  
  
Gordo: You just don't look too good.  
  
Lizzie: Its okay I'm good. I am just going to talk to her and tell her that it is over between us.  
  
Gordo: Your going to do what?  
  
Lizzie: Gordo face it you knew that it was never going to work between us. It was a good couple of days don't you think.  
  
Gordo: Yeah I guess.  
  
Lizzie: I'm sorry, but the three of us being friends is more important than a relationship between just the two of us don't you think?  
  
Gordo: Yeah so why don't we both tell her.  
  
In the hallway  
  
Lizzie: Miranda wait up.  
  
Miranda: No I'd rather not.  
  
Gordo: Miranda listen to her.  
  
Miranda: why should I? You just think I should because she is you girlfriend.  
  
Gordo: No, she isn't.  
  
Miranda: What?  
  
Lizzie: We broke up so that we could all be friends again.  
  
Miranda: You guys shouldn't have done that.  
  
Lizzie: Why?  
  
Miranda: Because you guys were happy.  
  
Gordo: But it would be better if it was the way things were between us from the beginning.  
  
Miranda: You guys are the best.  
  
Then they all hug.  
  
The end.  
  
I want to thank all of those who reviewed. Don't forget to review for this part also. I also want to ask people to read my other fanfics I think they are really good. But you must review.  
  
Buh-bye for now. 


End file.
